


Welcome Home~!

by Hopeboi_ko



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, like this stuff could give you cavities, poor nagito can't cook still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 17:25:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19468648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeboi_ko/pseuds/Hopeboi_ko
Summary: Wanting to giving his significant other a good meal for the first time (ok look he wasn't good with being in the kitchen in the first place) and failing terribly the two males have a little conversation and fluff follows.





	Welcome Home~!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hinatahajimetxt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinatahajimetxt/gifts).



> dt to my best friend Haji who requested fluff after my last story which Im still not sorry for lmao
> 
> There is barely any kouma on here smh looks like I gotta do all the writing then

_“Honeeeyy I’m hooome~!”_ A voice calls out through the lavish apartment, shutting the door with his hips as he walks through. 

“Oh, Kokichi I’m in the kitchen!” Another voice calls back, a head of white hair sticks out from what seemed to be burnt pasta. An uneasy smile was plastered upon his lips as he looks back down. “It ah seems we’ll be having take out dinner again tonight.”

“Ooooh did you burn the bottom again?” He leans over the other’s side to see that in fact the noodles were stuck to the bottom again. But it looked a little better than the last time Nagito had tried to cook them dinner. That time had resulted in them buying a whole new set of pots and pans and Kokichi repeating to Nagito that it was okay. 

But he wasn’t going to let the other keep looking so upset over this! Nope, not Kokichi Ouma! Quickly thinking of a way to distract the other he wraps his arms around Nagito’s waist. “It’s ok Nagi! I wasn’t really in the mood for dinner anyway! We could start with dessert first!” 

But the taller male frowns instead. “That’s not very healthy, and you don’t need to eat sweets so much.” 

“But how am I not when my fiance looks _so_ sweet!?” He whines, taking a nip at his arm to emphasize his point. Poor, poor boy being denied his sweets, what a meanie Nagito was being! 

Nagito yelps, cheeks ablaze at the comment. Swatting at the younger male’s arms around him to escape his embrace that seemed just to tighten as he squirmed. 

“Nishishi~ That’s so meaan Nagi, I was telling the truth here! No lies I promise!” 

“Kokichi the last time you said that we had to replace our blender. And for once it wasn’t because of me.” He sighs, turning away from the failure he would have called dinner. 

“Hey! It wasn’t my fault I didn’t know that the lid wasn’t fully on! I thought pushing the one button turned it off!”

“You caught the blender on fire.” 

Kokichi snorts, “You got to admit that when you came in with me screaming at the blender was funny though.” 

Nagito shakes his head and turns around to look down at the man he was going to marry in two months, this adorable, troublemaking, mischievous brat that stole his heart. The pout he wore now was just like when they first started dating and honestly, he couldn’t wish for a better lover than him. 

“Nagi?” Oh he was lost in thought again, whoops. There was a from on his face, hands coming up to cups his cheeks. “I lost you there for a second.” 

Closing his eyes with a sigh he leans into his hands, “Sorry..I just really wanted to make you something. I know you’ve been stressed lately so I thought I’d make us dinner and we’d have a bath together..But I see that’s not happening.” 

“Eeeh?? What do you mean Nagi?! I’d say this is pretty damn romantic! Just you, me and the burnt noodles of your love!” He kisses the other’s forehead, “You’re such a sap and that’s adorable.” 

“Mmm I thought you said that saps were bad though?” He reopens his eyes to his pouting lover.

“ _Weeeelll_ I guess I can make an exception for my soon-to-be husband, after all a supreme leader does need his second in charge. Someone who will give ‘em a break yanno?”

“And lots of panta runs and kisses when he’s not feeling well?” Nagito questions, putting his hands over Kokichi’s.

“Exactly! See this is why I need you to be my second in charge, you get me so well~!” He exclaims, peppering little kisses over Nagito’s face. “That and your face is so stupidly cute and kissable! I’m jealous!” 

“Nooo Kokichi, don’t be absurd. I’m not sure what you mean by that, but I do think you’re quite wrong on that statement. Your face is by far the most kissable face there is. Never have I seen a face so cute and squishy that I wanted to kiss all day long. And the rest of you is just so handsome, how could I ever began to describe all the wonderful things about you?” 

Kokichi puts his hands over his mouth quickly, his own face a dark shade of red. “Sir that’s gonna have to cost you. Being so sappy is gonna be the next week’s supply of Fanta.” 

Nagito says something but it’s muffled, Kokichi refusing to let up on his lips. “Nu-uuuuh you’re not gonna be sappy any longer! I’m gonna have to kiss you quiet at this rate!” Which really wasn’t a punishment when your fiance was more than happy to have that done to him. Sometimes he talked more than the lavender haired male did. 

“And maybe we can still have takeout and a bath?” He mutters, removing his hands only to have them held.

Nagito kisses each knuckle like the weirdo he was, “If that’s what my Kokichi wants.” 

“Yes please, I’ll take my Nagito hot and steamy _**pluuuh-eassee~ __**_ _”_

__“ _Kokichi!_ ” He smacks at his arm with a squeak._ _

__“Nishishi~ You know you love me!”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> I do hope you enjoyed these dumbass saps! And I do hope Ouma wasn't too ooc I'm still working on how to write him! 
> 
> As always kudos, comments, and criticism is always appreciated,  
> Til next time! <3


End file.
